Ramadhan dan Isogai Yuuma
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah Isogai Yuuma di bulan Ramadhan.


_Assassination Classroom Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning: AU, typo, OOC, Ramadhan tema, dll._

 _Enjoy!_

.

Bulan Ramadhan segera tiba. Inilah serangkaian kisah singkat Isogai Yuuma di dalamnya.

.

 **Puasa.**

 **.**

Bagi Isogai, bulan Ramadhan adalah bulan penuh berkah. Selain bisa melaksanakan ibadah puasa, ia juga bisa mengurangi pengeluaran jatah makan dalam sebulan secara signifikan. Dia hanya perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk sahur saja. Sementara untuk buka puasa, ia tinggal bekeliling mencari mesjid yang menyediakan takjil gratis. Begitu irit dan penuh berkah. Tunggu! Jika dalam setahun bulan Ramadhan semua, mungkinkah dia akan menjadi orang kaya karena keahlian pengiritan kebutuhan hidupnya? Siapa yang tahu.

.

 **Teraweh.**

 **.**

Banyak yang bilang puasa tanpa shalat teraweh itu tidak afdol, alias kurang kumplit. Isogai setuju dengan makna itu. Maka dari itu ia berusaha se rajin mungkin melaksanakan shalat teraweh di mesjid. Bahkan sampai menolak ajakan kencan di malam minggu dari beberapa gadis dan tante-tante. Lagian sehabis teraweh selalu di suguhi makanan-minuman ringan dari ibu-ibu disana. Kan sayang jika makanan itu tidak ada yang memakan. Isogai tidak mau ada yang mubazir. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah absen shalat teraweh di mesjid. Ingat! Shalat teraweh itu ibadah, tapi kalau di kasih makanan jangan di sia-siakan dan membuatnya jadi mubazir. Nanti mereka memangis. Isogai adalah _ikkemen_ yang pantang membuat siapapun menangis. Catat!

.

 **THR.**

.

Karena Isogai belum bekerja, jadi dia tidak mendapatkan THR. Tapi berhubung dia memang sudah terkenal miskin, ada beberapa orang yang memberinya amplop. Salah satunya dari Ustadz Koro.

"Ini untukmu nak Isogai, sedekah seadanya. Semoga berkah."

Isogai tersenyum senang. Jantungnya mulai deg-degan saat ia akan membuka isi amplop itu. Tidak, ini bukan perasaan cinta, tapi perasaan tak karuan karena sedang menebak berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dalam amplop. Dan setelah dibuka Isogai kena PHP. Isinya cuma _marebu_. Benar-benar sedekah seadanya. Isogai pikir isinya lumayan. Ah iya Isogai baru ingat bahwa Ustadz Koro juga termasuk dalam golongan kurang mampu. Maafkan dirinya yang sempat berpikir bahwa Ustadz Koro itu pelit.

.

 **Baju baru.**

.

Temannya Maehara datang ke rumah. Dengan gaya necis, dia mengajak Isogai untuk belanja baju lebaran.

"Yuk habisin duit buat beli baju lebaran." Songong, duit masih minta sama Ortu aja sok mau ngabisin. Tapi mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada Isogai yang gak punya duit buat di habiskan. Duuhh udah bapernya.

"Gak ah Mae. Nanti aja nunggu malam takbiran."

"Wah kehabisan dong Gai bajunya. Kenapa gak sekarang aja?"

"Kalau sekarang harga baju mahal banget. Kalau malam takbiran biasanya diskon gede gedean. Seratus rebu bisa dapet lima potong baju yang lumayan. Gue mau beli banyak dan di bulan Syawal nanti gue jual balik dengan harga lebih tinggi! Hahaha."

Oke, Maehara mundur teratur saat melihat tubuh sang sahabat penuh kobaran api semangat membayangkan berapa banyak untung yang akan di dapatkannya nanti.

.

 **Lebaran.**

.

Bersihkan hati, sucikan diri, mari bebahagia di hari kemenangan. Semua umat islam di seluruh dunia merayakan hari kebesaran ini. Dengan senyum ceria dan doa-doa yang dipanjatkan. Begitu pula dengan Isogai. Setelah selesai shalat _Ied_ , berdoa mengucap syukur atas berkah yang di dapatkannya selama ini. Lalu mendengarkan Khutbah dari Ustadz Koro. Hatinya tenang juga lega. Sebulan _full_ dia berhasil puasa tanpa tergoda ajakan om-om dengan amplop tebal. Selama itu pula pengeluaranya berkurang lebih dari setengahnya. Bulan yang benar-benar penuh berkah baginya. Semoga juga berkah bagi yang lain. Amin.

Setelah selesai dan semua peserta shalat Ied berdiri, acara salam-salaman pun dimulai. Semuanya meminta maaf dengan hati lapang, dan memaafkan dengan hati ikhlas. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukan hati. Isogai bahkan hampir menangis saking terharunya. Tapi ditahan mati-matian. Cowok itu kuat!

Setelah beberapa saat acara saling memaafkan selesai. Semuanya pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Isogai. Dia masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. Terdiam tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan. Namun tak lama ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalam saku celana. Disana terdapat 10 daftar nama kediaman. Urutan nomor pertama di ceklis pena. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum riang. Tubuhnya mengarah ke barat, lalu berjalan kesana.

"Pak Karasuma dan Ibu Irina, aku datang ke _Open House_ kalian."

Oke. Selamat Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin.

.

END

.

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di fanfic ini. Maaf juga membuat Isogai begitu nista, tapi aku sayang dia kok, beneran. Makasih semua, minal aidzin...


End file.
